Un grand garçon
by DramioneInLove
Summary: Scorpius est un grand, un très grand garçon. Bien plus grand, aux yeux de l'Auror Harry Potter, que beaucoup d'hommes adultes. OS.


-Tu es un grand garçon, Scorpius. Tu le sais ?

-Oui, Monsieur. Ma maman et mon papa me le disent souvent.

-Ils ont raison...c'est bien. Tu sais qui je suis, pas vrai ? Un grand garçon comme toi connaît son monde...

-Oui, Monsieur. Vous êtes Potter.

- _Harry_ Potter, oui. Je suppose que c'est ton papa qui m'appelait comme ça ?

-Oui, Monsieur. Et des fois d'autres trucs, des gros mots. Mais papa dit toujours que nous devons vous être reconnaissant pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour le monde sorcier. Vous nous avez débarrassé d'un vilain pas beau.

-D'un vilain pas...quel âge as-tu, exactement, Scorpius ?

-J'ai quatre ans, Monsieur.

-Tu peux m'appeler Harry, si tu veux. C'est mon prénom. Je suis ton copain, et les copains s'appellent par leurs prénoms, pas vrai ?

-Vrai, Mon- Harry.

-C'est très bien, Scorpius. Alors, je m'appelle Harry, et je suis Auror- sais-tu ce que c'est qu'un Auror ?

-Ce sont les sorciers qui chassent les mages noirs.

-C'est une excellente réponse, Scorpius. Quand tu iras à Poudlard, je suis certain que tu seras l'un des meilleurs de ta classe.

-Je serai _le_ meilleur. Papa dit que les Malefoy ne font jamais les choses à moitié.

-Papa n'a peut-être pas entièrement tort, pour le coup...est-ce que tu veux une autre limonade, Scorpius ?

-Non merci, Harry. J'aimerais beaucoup voir ma maman et mon papa maintenant.

-C'est compliqué, Scorpius. La dernière fois que tu as vu papa, que faisait-il ?

-Il dormait, les yeux ouverts, avec plein de sang sur lui.

-Ton papa fait un très long dodo, Scorpius. Tes parents ne t'ont jamais expliqué ce qu'est la mort ?

-Si. Quand Peluche est mort, j'ai prié très très fort pour qu'il revienne. Mais il n'est jamais revenu. Ma maman a dit que Peluche était avec les anges dans le ciel. Des fois il me manque et je suis triste, mais maman dit qu'il a eue une belle vie, alors ça me rend heureux.

-Qui est Peluche ?

-C'était mon chat.

-Je vois. Eh bien, comme Peluche, ton papa est avec les anges dans le ciel. Il va faire un très long dodo.

-Mais je veux le voir !

-Et tu le reverras un jour, quand tu seras prêt à rejoindre les anges à ton tour.

-Et maman ?

-Tu pourras revoir ta maman, mais pas tout de suite. Maman a fait une vilaine grosse bêtise, et avant que vous puissiez vous voir, il faudra que ta maman comme toi répondiez à certaines questions, d'accord ?

-Maman est une adulte. Les adultes ne font pas de bêtises.

-Parfois, si.

-Toi, tu es un adulte aussi. Tu fais des bêtises, Monsieur Harry ?

-Cela m'arrive, Scorpius.

-Et tu te fais gronder ?

-Oui, par ma femme.

-Comme Mamie Cissy gronde Papy Lucius parfois ?

-Exactement. Je suppose.

-Alors maman va se faire gronder, elle aussi ?

-Elle se fera non seulement gronder mais également punir. Elle a fait une vraiment très grosse bêtise, tu sais.

-Elle sera enfermée dans sa chambre et privée de repas ?

-C'est une description qui convient assez bien, j'imagine. Scorpius, peux-tu me dire ce qu'il s'est passé quand maman et toi êtes rentrés de chez tes grands-parents, cet après-midi ?

-Oh ! Oui. Maman et moi sommes rentrés tôt, plus tôt que prévu parce que Papy était fatigué. Il est souvent fatigué en ce moment, Papy, c'est vraiment pas drôle, parce qu'il peut pas me faire chevaucher sur ses genoux alors qu'il sait que ça me fait rire !

-Oui, parfois les adultes sont un peu fatigués, surtout quand ils vieillissent. Continue, je te prie.

-Et bien, maman et moi sommes rentrées et papa était déjà à la maison. Il était resté parce qu'il avait dit à maman qu'il était malade.

-Et qu'as-tu vu lorsque maman et toi êtes rentrés ?

-Papa était nu avec une dame.

-Et cette dame, était-elle également nue ?

-Oui ! Papa arrêtait pas de lui foncer dedans avec son ventre.

-Où se trouvaient papa et la dame ?

-Dans l'entrée, à côté du mur. Je peux voir maman maintenant ?

-Pas tout à fait...qu'ont fait papa et la dame lorsque vous êtes rentrés ?

-Ils se sont séparés et ont essayé de se rhabiller. Papa, maman et la dame criaient tous les trois. C'était rigolo parce que papa n'arrivait pas à remettre son pantalon, mais je n'aime pas quand papa et maman crient comme ça.

-Et ils crient souvent comme ça ?

-Non ! Maman pleurait, ça ne lui arrive jamais.

-Et la dame qui était avec papa, tu la connais ?

-Non. Mais maman l'appelait Granger. Et maman a aussi dit plein de gros mots. Ça non plus, ça ne lui arrive jamais.

-Regarde bien cette photo, Scorpius- est-ce que c'était la dame en question ?

-Oh ! Oui. Elle est jolie, mais pas autant que maman.

-Et après ?

-Papa et maman et la dame ont continué à se disputer et puis la dame a essayé de sortir de la maison. Maman pleurait beaucoup. Et puis papa a dit que de toute façon, il allait épouser la dame. C'est quoi épouser ?

-Cela veut dire que tu te maries avec quelqu'un.

-C'est bête ! Papa est déjà marié avec maman, il ne peut pas épouser la dame.

-Oui, _très_ bête. Et ensuite ?

-Maman a dit qu'il en était hors de question. Maman me faisait peur. Elle a arrêté de pleurer.

-Ne t'arrête pas, Scorpius. Je sais que c'est difficile.

-Maman a fait du mal à papa et à la dame, pas vrai ?

-Oui. Mais j'ai besoin que tu me dises comment ça s'est passé.

-Maman a sorti un couteau de son sac à main. Elle a tapé sur papa avec.

-Combien de fois, tu te souviens ?

-Oh ! Plein. Mais moi je sais compter que jusqu'à dix, et c'était plus que ça.

-Savoir compter jusqu'à dix, c'est déjà super, Scorpius ! Tu es vraiment un grand garçon. Et que faisait la dame pendant ce temps ?

-Elle criait et elle pleurait.

-Elle n'a pas bougé ? N'a pas cherché à s'interposer ?

-C'est quoi interposer ?

-Je veux dire, la dame ne s'est pas mise entre papa et maman ?

-Non. Elle criait. Et puis quand papa est tombé par terre, maman a commencé à taper la dame avec le couteau. Et puis la dame est tombée elle aussi. Et il y avait plein de sang, comme la fois où je me suis fait bobo au doigt, mais beaucoup plus de sang que ça ! Et papa et la dame ne bougeaient plus et puis je me suis mis à pleurer parce que maman est tombée sur les genoux et a commencé à pleurer, et parce que papa ne bougeait plus du tout. Il faisait dodo les yeux ouverts. La dame aussi faisait dodo, mais ses yeux étaient fermés.

-Et que s'est-il passé après ça ?

-Maman m'a prise dans ses bras, et m'a embrassé et séché mes larmes, puis elle a sorti sa baguette et a envoyé un message aux Aurors pour dire qu'elle avait fait une vilaine bêtise. Je suis resté dans les bras de maman jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent. Elle m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait plein de fois, elle me l'a jamais dit autant ! Et puis les Aurors sont arrivés et ils ont séparé maman et moi et on a transplané ici.

-Tu es vraiment très courageux, Scorpius.

-Mais j'ai envie de pleurer.

-Tu en as le droit.

-J'ai faim, aussi.

-Veux-tu des cookies ? Ma femme en cuisine de très bons.

-Oh ! Oui, alors ! Maman dit que je n'ai pas le droit de manger trop de cookies pour mes dents, par contre.

-Elle a raison, mais aujourd'hui tu auras le droit d'en manger autant que tu veux.

-Est-ce que je pourrai voir ma maman après ça ?

-Après les cookies ? Petit malin...tu sais, maman a fait une vraiment grosse bêtise et elle est punie pour ça.

-Mais moi j'ai rien fait. Et je suis puni de voir ma maman.

-Ce n'est pas une punition pour toi, Scorpius. Maman ne se sent pas très bien et elle a besoin de calme et de repos. Ce soir, tu iras chez tes grands-parents, qu'en penses-tu ?

-C'est bien. Je ne veux pas rentrer à la maison, c'est plein de sang.

-Oui, tu as raison. Ta Mamie Cissy est arrivée. Je vais te donner des cookies pendant qu'on discute avec elle, et puis tu pourras la rejoindre. D'accord ?

-D'accord.

-Mon fils, Albus, a le même âge que toi. Veux-tu que je l'amène jouer avec toi pour le reste de l'après-midi ?

-Oh oui ! Je n'ai pas beaucoup de copains. Les autres garçons me trouvent bizarre.

-Pourquoi ça ?

-Ils disent que je fais le grand.

-Tu ne fais pas le grand, Scorpius, je t'assure. Tu l'es. Tu es vraiment un grand garçon.

-Merci, Harry. Est-ce que je peux avoir mon doudou ? Un Auror me l'a pris.

-Je vais te le chercher tout de suite. Qu'est-ce que c'est, comme doudou ?

-Un livre de potions pour petits sorciers.

-Ce n'est pas un doudou, ça.

-Mais si ! C'est le mien.

-...oui. Vraiment un très grand garçon.

 **...**

 **Voilà! Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé. A bientôt!**

 **DIL.**


End file.
